


Mend your Love

by MaraSenpai1997



Series: Draw your Hello [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraSenpai1997/pseuds/MaraSenpai1997
Summary: “It’s nothing, I-”“It’s everything,” professor Cialdini cut in. “You’re clearly uncomfortable, you clearly don’t like human interaction, and I’m a complete stranger, you must like him a lot.”“Too much,” Seung-gil admitted, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.Or in which Seung-gil tries his best to be a good boyfriend and Phichit is just in love.





	Mend your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finally wrote the prequel for DYH??? Well, it isn't necessary the prequel, but more like an additional piece, but hey, more content!
> 
> But oh boy, I wrote this in, like, two hours? Like, I was crazy pumped to write this, it basically wrote itself. Anyway, this happened before the events of Draw Your Hello, just in case, but I think me screaming about a prequel should be plenty.

Seung-gil was a far cry from romantic. Actually, he was barely a properly functioning human being. He didn’t exactly like people, just people. They didn’t even have to go as far to talk with him, he just didn’t like people. Nevertheless, he was the one with a boyfriend, an absolutely fantastic, bright and happy boyfriend that was literally the opposite of him.

 

“Hey, Seung-gil,” Yuuri said softly, sitting down next to him. Seung-gil had intended on spending his afternoon reading a book, you never could go wrong with books, but Yuuri had called him in, sounding rather worried about Phichit, his boyfriend and Yuuri’s roommate.

 

Nodding in acknowledgement, Seung-gil waited for Yuuri to explain the somewhat distressed call.

 

“Remember mid-terms? _Phichit’s_ mid-term?”  nodding slowly, he recalled Phichit’s list of test and assignments he had to hand in. His boyfriend had been working his ass off the month leading up to mid-terms. It even went as far that Seung-gil probably had more spare time than his boyfriend had. “Well, he got his grade back for that big thing, the photo project he had been working his butt off.”

 

He knew what Yuuri was talking about, it was hard to _not_ know what he was talking about. The project had been Phichit’s baby, the student had spent way too much time on it, making it his top-priority. Even though Seung-gil couldn’t understand why someone wanted to put so much effort into a project, passing is passing, he knew the dedication Phichit put in his craft. Taking pictures was his life, whenever it was for school or just for fun, Phichit without a camera wasn’t Phichit. So he always gives every project and assignment his all, because otherwise it wouldn’t Phichit.

 

“He didn’t tell me,” Seung-gil admitted. It did sting a little, he had shared all his result with Phichit, and Phichit had shared each grade he had gotten up until now. He wondered why Phichit hadn’t shared this one with him, after all, it clearly seemed that he had shared the grade with Yuuri.

 

Yuuri looked almost pained, a wry smile on his lips. “Thirty-eight percent,” he whispered, sounding as sad as Seung-gil felt. 38%. That was like, really bad. Unbelievable. Phichit had poured so much time and effort in the whole thing that such a grade simply couldn’t cut it.

 

“How?” he heard himself whisper quietly. “He put so much effort in it.”

 

“I don’t know either- he’s now at Leo’s place, taking some well-needed rest and some alone time,” Yuuri shot him a sympathetic smile as if he knew what was going inside his head. Yuuri probably knew. “Don’t blame him, he knows that you will worry enough for both of you, that can’t be healthy. But, on the ‘brighter’ side,” Yuuri quoted his fingers as he said ‘brighter’. “I might have a hunch where the grade comes from. He has been having mild issues with his teacher, who clearly doesn’t like Phichit for whatever reason.”

 

‘Whatever reason’ was quite the understatement. Seung-gil was terrible with people, both students and teachers weren’t fond of him, especially the teachers who thought they were loads smarter than the students. But bright, social and happy Phichit didn’t have anyone who actually disliked him. Of course, his boyfriend could be annoying, really annoying, and sometimes too bright. But no way a teacher truly hated Phichit.

 

Seung-gil nodded, eyes flashing to Phichit’s currently empty bedroom. “I think I have an idea,” he said.

 

Unsurprisingly, Yuuri smiled brightly, eyes lighting up with mirth. “That’s the spirit,” he said happily. “I knew you would think up something, Phichit is pretty lucky with you.”

 

“Not really,” Seung-gil said, voice trembling slightly. “I’m not his soulmate, only they can actually make him happy.”

 

Yuuri shook his head, once again a serious expression painting his features. “Listen, first, how much did Phichit tell you about his soulmate?”

 

“Nothing,” Seung-gil answered, which was the truth. They didn’t talk about soulmates, at all. When they started dating, they decided that they were happy with each other, so their soulmates were quickly forgotten. It didn’t help that Seung-gil hadn’t said a word to his soulmate, deciding that he would pick whoever he loved himself and not let a stupid connection decide that for him. He was pretty happy with Phichit, so it seemed to work out for him.

 

“Exactly, that’s how much we all know, even Phichit,” Seung-gil stared at Yuuri with a gobsmacked expression. “His soulmate never wrote to him, at all. The only reason he knew that he had a soulmate was the occasional spillage of ink on his hands that weren’t his, but aside from that,” Yuuri shook his head. “Not a word, and believe me, I know Phichit for a long time, we’re best friends since high school. When he met you, he decided to give up on his soulmate, deciding that if fate were actually kind, he would have found his soulmate by now.”

 

Thankfully, Yuuri gave him a minute or so to take it all in. He felt terrible, horrible, almost ill. Seung-gil was one of those people who never wrote to his soulmate, at all. He had sworn off to do that, even if it had been tempting sometimes in the past. He doesn’t want fate to dictate his life, but right now he felt like a dick.

 

“So, don’t think his soulmate will snatch him away from you,” Yuuri concluded, his tone motherly. “So don’t compare yourself to his possible soulmate.”

 

“I hate you,” was all that Seung-gil managed to croak, burying his face in his hands.

 

Without even looking, Seung-gil could imagine the confused expression on Yuuri’s face. “And why’s that?” Yuuri questioned, putting up a stern, motherly voice.

 

Taking a deep breath, he answered. “Because I’m one of those dicks,” Seung-gil said, he almost sounded pained. “I never wrote to my soulmate, once, while they wrote to me occasionally. Till, well, Phichit and I started dating.”

 

A strangled gasp left Yuuri’s lips. “Wait- the two of you actually could be soulmates?”

 

In all honesty, he didn’t want to answer that question. His antics of deciding to pave his own path might have force Phichit to give up on something as lovely as a soulmate. He wasn’t stupid, he knew how Phichit was his soulmate. He was very curious about Leo’s soulmate, after all, especially considering the guy on the other side was an incredible artist, often painting their friend’s skin with flowers and other realistic looking greenery.

 

Moving his hands from his face, Seung-gil pushed himself off the couch and headed towards Phichit’s room. He didn’t have permission, but as Phichit wasn’t home, he didn’t care. Phichit’s room was, well, Phichit. Pictures of his family hung on the wall, the many siblings, cousins, aunt and uncles were smiling brightly. His desk was cluttered with many torn off notes, a large screen, for editing Phichit had explained, took up most of the space, leaving just enough room for a laptop and a cup of coffee. Phichit’s bed was on the smaller side, a big, fluffy blanket covering it in its entirety. Seung-gil knew his boyfriend hated the Winter, so it was no surprise to see an oversized blanket covering the small surface. It probably was a king-sized blanket on a one-person bed.

 

Sitting down on the bed, Seung-gil tugged the storage drawer from underneath the bed. The see-through drawer gently rolled from under the bed, bumping against Seung-gil’s feet before he pulled them up. The drawer was ass messy as Phichit’s desk, but thankfully Seung-gil knew how Phichit’s disorganised brain worked. With ease, he found the project Phichit had gotten a terrible grade for. Taking out the binder with care, Seung-gil flipped to the first page and angrily stared at the note that was stuck to it. It was complete and utter bullshit, a 38% percent. The only chance you would get such a terrible grade was starting a day before the deadline.

 

After placing the binder on the bed next to him, he pushed the drawer close and hopped off the bed. Yuuri had said Phichit would be staying at Leo’s for now, but within a day or two, he probably would return, unable to leave Yuuri on his own.

 

“It’s stupid how much I like you,” Seung-gil grumbled under his breath as he pulled his sweater over his head. Phichit, apparently, had a thing for his sweaters, but Seung-gil usually refused to give them to him, as they would disappear. Though, it seemed that this one would be sacrificed for the greater good.

 

Folding the sweater and placing in neatly on Phichit’s bed, Seung-gil left the room, wearing nothing but a t-shirt. He hadn’t brought along a coat, but he would survive. He wasn’t as allergic to the cold as Phichit was.

 

“You found the binder I see,” Yuuri remarked, thankfully not bringing up their previous conversation. “What are you going to do with it?”

 

A sly smirk managed to form on his lips, one he offered Yuuri. “You’ll see- also, don’t tell Phichit I was in his room, just say I forgot my sweater when I was visiting and that you placed it there.”

 

Yuuri blinked in surprise before nodding, a grateful smile gracing his lips. “Thank you, Seung-gil,” he said quietly. “Good luck.”

 

~*~

 

Seung-gil was completely and utterly out of place here. He wanted to become a doctor, being a medical student and all. He didn’t belong all the artistic people, who were giving him confused looks. Yes, he wasn’t wearing a paint-splattered shirt, or his hair wasn’t tied up in a man-bun, or a pencil was tucked safely behind his ear. He looked dull amongst all the bright people. But he had to suck it up, this was for Phichit after all, not for him.

 

With the binder with Phichit’s project safely tucked underneath his arm, Seung-gil entered the staff room. Thankfully, none of the teachers bothered to look up, probably used to students dropping by and asking questions.

 

Walking past the desks, Seung-gil desperately hoped that he would find the teacher he was looking for. Last year, during their first year, Phichit had a different teacher for the same subject he failed this year. Phichit had always sounded very enthusiastic about him, and they got along well, as far as a teacher-student relationship went. Now he hoped that this guy was actually as nice as Phichit had portrayed him because he was Seung-gil’s only hope.

 

Seung-gil came to an abrupt halt when he saw a nameplate saying ‘C. Cialdini’. That was the professor Phichit had talked about, though he always called him Ciao Ciao for whatever reason. A middle-aged man sat behind the desk working through some papers. He seemed nice.

 

“Excuse me,” nerves trembled through his words. He was terrible with human interaction, no matter if it was a teacher or a student. His own teachers weren’t too bad, but he was completely out of his depth here.

 

Professor Cialdini looked up from his paperwork, a surprised look on his face. “Oh, hi,” he greeted. “How can I help you? I don’t think we’ve met before.”

 

“Medical student,” Seung-gil answered, now hugging the binder to his chest.”But- I’m not here for me, myself- uhm, a friend,” this was so stupid. He wasn’t shy, at all, he just didn’t like people. But maybe doing something for Phichit made him nervous, nervous that he might screw up. “You see, my friend studies photography, second year, and he got his grade back. It wasn’t pretty.”

 

The professor offered him a sorry look, a genuinely sorry look. “I see, and how can I help with this?” he asked, not unkindly.

 

“He worked very hard on it, but his teacher doesn’t like him too much, so,” Seung-gil placed the binder on the table. “I would want a second opinion. He spoke highly of you, so I hope you would judge him fairly.”

 

With a surprised look, Cialdini took the binder from Seung-gil had placed it in front of him. “May I ask why he doesn’t hand me it himself?”

 

“He thinks he had failed,” Seung-gil answered bluntly. “He put a lot of work in it, he was convinced this would get him a solid 80%, it would look good in his portfolio. I didn’t even see his reaction, but I know his heartbroken, discouraged. He probably will put something together that will please the teacher but lacks his personality- I don’t want,” god he was rambling. “His personality is everything, it wouldn’t be his work if he couldn’t make it his own.”

 

To his surprise, the professor just smiled and nodded. “I see, he’s a fortunate guy, having you as a soulmate.”

 

Seung-gil paled, fingers spasming slightly. “We aren’t soulmates,” Seung-gil whispered. “He, his soulmate doesn’t talk, we’re just...”

 

“Boyfriends,” Cialdini supplied, his smile not even faltering. “That’s plenty, you don’t have to be soulmates to be happy, it’s just romantasizes, beautifully so, but nevertheless, if you’re willing to go through such lengths for him, he couldn’t ask for a better person.”

 

“It’s nothing, I-”

 

“It’s everything,” the professor cut in. “You’re clearly uncomfortable, you clearly don’t like human interaction, and I’m a complete stranger, you must like him a lot.”

 

Too much. He liked Phichit way too much. Their relationship had been unexpected, and a bit weird. But there had been a pull, and after a while, they actually started to feel comfortable around each other. He extended his boundary, slowly inviting Phichit in, and Phichit took slow, tentative steps. Within a year of dating, they met each other in the middle, knowing exactly how far they could push each other.

 

“Too much,” he admitted, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

 

Cialdini just smiled and took out a sticky note and uncapped a pen. “Okay, can I have the name of the teacher and the student ID? I understand that you want to keep it anonymous, but I can’t debate with a teacher if I have no idea whose work it is. Also, your phone number would be helpful.”

 

After a quick search through his phone, foremost previous chats with Phichit, he scribbled the information on the sticky notes with an awful handwriting.

 

“You already got the handwriting of a doctor,” the professor remarked teasingly. “I’ll call you when I know more.”

 

Thanking the man for another time, Seung-gil hurried out of the room. His next lecture was going to start within a couple of minutes, and he would have to make haste to even have a chance to make it. What he did for Phichit.

 

~*~

 

“I’m sorry for not telling you,” Phichit murmured, nuzzling closer to Seung-gil’s side. All Seung-gil could do was blush like crazy and tentatively wrap an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“It’s okay,” he whispered, ignoring the fact he was lying. “Yuuri said that there was something you had to work through, and I gave you the space you needed. That’s how relationships work.”

 

Phichit let out a soft laughter, one Seung-gil had missed in the past few days. “And your sweater- it’s so stupidly comfortable. I want to raid your closet now.”

 

In all honesty, Phichit looked adorable in his sweater. It was a too big, which made the sleeves swallow up Phichit’s hands. It didn’t help that it already was a tad oversized for Seung-gil himself. “You can keep it,” he said, burying his face into Phichit’s hair. He usually wasn’t this sappy, but he was just happy that Phichit was feeling better. “If you still want.”

 

A squeal left Phichit’s lips, and he basically tackled Seung-gil into a hug, forcing the latter to fall back onto the couch. “Thank you,” Phichit said, nuzzling his nose against Seung-gil’s neck. A yawn followed soon, and Phichit started to doze off, his death-weight making it hard for Seung-gil to move.

 

That was the moment his phone starts to buzz. Phichit wasn’t even startled, just muttering under his breath and snuggling further into Seung-gil’s embrace. With quite the effort, the coffee table never had been further away, Seung-gil snatched up his phone and accepted the call.

 

“Seung-gil Lee speaking,” he answered, recognising that it was an unknown number.

 

“Hi, this is professor Cialdini speaking, is Phichit here?”

 

Smiling slightly at his dozing boyfriend, Seung-gil gently nudged him, hoping that it would wake up Phichit. It didn’t seem to work.

 

“One second, sir,” Seung-gil mumbled as he placed the phone on the floor. This time, he took a more violent approach, roughly shaking Phichit’s shoulders.

 

“Phichit,” he hissed, and finally his boyfriend got off him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“What?” he mumbled, eyeing Seung-gil with bleary eyes. The guy hadn’t been asleep for more than five minutes, yet it looked like he woke up from a full night of sleep.

 

“It’s for you,” Seung-gil trusted the phone in Phichit’s hands and ran for that bathroom. The last thing he wanted to see was Phichit’s judgmental stares, and questioning looks.

 

He wasn’t sure how much time passed, he had been sitting on the toilet, reading label after label of each bottle he could get his hands on. It was slightly entertaining, as he actually knew what at least half of the chemicals were. They did put a lot of garbage in cleaning products, and a lot of perfume in the shampoo bottles.

 

There was a soft knock on the door and Phichit slipped inside, a small smile on his face. “Hey, I’m done,” he whispered, handing Seung-gil his phone back. Pocketing it, he looked up at his boyfriend, expecting answers.

 

“Ciao Ciao did put a good word in for me,” Phichit started, his small smile widening rapidly. “He thought it was at least worth an eighty-nine percent. Of course my teacher did not agree, but in the end, they decided to take the average of the two grades combined and-”

 

“Sixty-four percent, you passed,” Seung-gil answer before him, his brain easily adding the numbers together. “That’s great.”

 

Teary-eyed, Phichit nodded. Well, Phichit was at least happy, or at least, he passed his subject. Now he had to send a ‘thank you’ to professor Cialdini. Maybe he could give the man a copy of Phichit’s project if he even did appreciate that. Maybe he should ask Phichit.

 

The first thank you was a mere whisper Seung-gil barely caught. The second one was forced out as a stutter, tears gently rolling down Phichit’s cheeks. For a while, nothing followed before Phichit, without pardon, sat down on Seung-gil’s lap.

 

“Thank you,” his boyfriend whispered, their faces inches away from each other. “Thank you so much,” there was a gentle press of lips against his and Seung-gil realised that this was actually their first kiss. Though it didn’t stay with one kiss, a second one followed, then the third one. At some point Seung-gil lost count as Phichit kept kissing him, murmuring ‘thank you’ against his lips like a chant.

 

It took a long time, and a lot of courage before Seung-gil buried his fingers in Phichit’s hair, kissing back. The ‘thank you’s’ stopped as Phichit happily melted into the kiss. Kissing was such a weird thing, it always had looked gross, but it was nice when it was with Phichit.

 

They broke apart after a while, lips mere inches away from one another. Breathing shallowly, Seung-gil sought out Phichit’s eyes, wanting to see them, wanting to see what he was thinking. To his relief, they were bright with mirth, happiness.

 

“I think I might love you,” Seung-gil whispered against his boyfriend’s lips. The words felt stupidly right- was he seriously going to be the first one to say those words? “I think I might actually love you,” he repeated, pressing his lips chastely against Phichit’s. “I think I’m stupidly in love with you.”

 

Phichit didn’t say a single word when Seung-gil was uttering his confession, though he hadn’t expected it. It was too early, probably, when they started dating they barely knew each other- even now they still learn things about each other.

 

“I love you.”

 

~*~

 

His good mood didn’t go unnoticed by Yuuri. He basically bounced into their dorm room, smiling like crazy.

 

“You’re in a good mood,” Yuuri remarked. “What happened?”

 

“Seung-gil is the most incredible human being ever- you know what he did?” Phichit didn’t even try to contain his smile. “He actually went to Ciao Ciao with my project and talked with him, nearly begging him to look it over and discuss it with my teacher. Now my grade is bumped up to sixty-four percent, which means I passed the class!”

 

Yuuri broke out in a bright smile and, as a true friend, offered him a hug. Happily wrapping his arms around his friend’s torso, Phichit enjoyed the hug his boyfriend usually refused to give him. “I’m so happy for you,” Yuuri said, his hand gently patting Phichit’s hair.

 

Phichit almost said that there was more, that Seung-gil had uttered the L-word, that they had kissed. But he decided to keep it for himself. After all, he still could hardly believe that Seung-gil had spoken those words to him. Maybe it was in the heat of the moment, perhaps Seung-gil had been drunk, or he had been sniffing too much cleaning products. The latter seemed most likely. Nevertheless, he decided to keep it to himself, as his little treasure, his little secret only he and Seung-gil knew.

 

“But I’m beat,” Phichit announced, yawning loudly to demonstrate his point. “I nearly fell asleep at Seung-gil’s place, so I think I go to bed early.”

 

After exchanging good night wishes with Yuuri, Phichit slipped into his bedroom. He regretfully peeled of Seung-gil’s sweater. He loved that thing, it was comfortable and foremost, slightly smelled like Seung-gil. He had no idea what Seung-gil smelled like, maybe lemon as his body wash was lemon-scented, though his shampoo was coconut-scented, so that also could be a possibility.

 

Throwing off his long-sleeved shirt, Phichit was left in a tank-top and sweatpants. Now if he could find his flannel pyjama he-

 

He stopped searching his floor when he saw harsh lines on his left arm. Hurrying over to the light switch, Phichit anxiously waited for it to flicker on. What if it was just a trick of the light? What if he was just too tired? But after a few long moments, the light did flicker on, and familiar chicken tracks were scrawled on his left arm.

 

‘I think I’m stupidly in love with you.’


End file.
